


Ang Leather Shoes ni Sooderella

by greenpotato



Series: Sooderella AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accountant!Kyungsoo, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Barista!Jongin, Fluff and Humor, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Modern Cinderella!au, coffee shop!AU, eto na naman ako mga mamser, malas ni kyungsoo grabe, office!AU, pero swerte sa pag-ibig yes naman
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/pseuds/greenpotato
Summary: Hindi naman inaakala ni Kyungsoo na ang number 1 sa kanyang Top 10 Anime Betrayals ay magiging isang modern fairytale. Disney Princess pa talaga.





	1. at tumigil ang mundo (thanks ate moira)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> okei 2/3 na ko sa aking works para sa aking senpai/mentor (more like,,, ang nagpush sakin na sumulat yUS U GO QUEEN) at walangya. mas halimaw pa to kesa sa una kong gawa. masyado akong nasasarapan sa pagtatype at nasisingit ko pa ito sa magulo kong sched. pero anything for u! hanggat di pa nase-sate ang aking hunger for kaisoo contents di ako titigil! kaya my dearest ate milla, para sayo ulit itong basura na to HAHAHA
> 
> to all the readers: pucha, sana maenjoy nyo. ang daldal ko talaga kapag gumagawa ako ng fic. very minimal lang ang supposed prompt ni friend sakin pero anong ginawa ko?! ginawa ko pang complicated. pls bear with me and my rubbish.
> 
> also, wala talaga akong alam sa mundo ng offices/companies/works. ang idea ng office at cafe na ginamit ko dito ay based lang sa mga nabasa kong fics sa buong buhay ko, konting tanong sa aking mga butihing kapatid, at syempre sa observations/nakikita ko lang. olrayt! proceed na mga sister!

Kung magpapa-malasan na lahat ng tao sa mundo sa araw na iyon, sasabihin ni Kyungsoo na siya na siguro ang panalo. Hindi naman sa nagmamayabang siya na siya ang nasa rank 1 ha, kung mabibigyan nga lang siya ng pagkakataon, eh ipapasa niya na ang korona sa iba. Mala-Miss Universe ang setting sana.

Paano ba naman, napuyat siya kagabi kakanood sa youtube ng watchmojo dot com at mga mukbang ni Yuka Kinoshita (paano ba namang hindi niya panonoorin, eh kumain ‘yung babae ng _sampung pakete ng pancit canton?_ ), kahit pa alam niyang alas siete ng umaga ang pasok niya kinabukasan. Kaya ito siya ngayon, first time na mahuli sa trabaho. Saktong alas siete siya nagising, oras kung kailan dapat nasa trabaho na siya at nakapag-clock in na. Sa pagmamadali niyang mag-ayos at magbihis, maling pares pa ng medyas ang nakuha niya sa kanyang drawer. Imbis na plain black lang pareho ay isang may penguin design ang nakuha niya at saka niya lang iyon napansin noong tumatakbo na siya papunta sa sakayan ng jeep sa may kanto nila. Kahit na nagmamadali, alam pa din naman ni Kyungsoo ang panatilihing presentable ang sarili sa maikling oras na meron siya (nakapagsuklay naman si Kyungsoo nang ayos at nai-tuck in ang polo, ready at plantsado na ang set na meron siya noong Linggo pa kaya wow, thanks Sunday Kyungsoo).

Pagdating sa sakayan ng jeep, aba, pagkarami ding tao ang naghihintay. 7:30 na kasi at hindi pa tapos ang rush hour sa ganitong oras, madami pa din ang umaalis sa kanilang mga bahay para pumasok sa eskwelahan o sa trabaho.

Nagpa-panic na si Kyungsoo. Kapag inabot pa siya ng alas otso doon kakahintay, baka mga 10 o 9:30 na siya makarating sa trabaho. Naku po, lagot tayo kay boss niyan. Madudumihan ang malinis na malinis niyang record. Pero para namang hindi na apektado ang record niya ngayon, eh late na nga siya. At dahil lagi siyang maaga sa trabaho, malamang ay magtataka ang mga katrabaho niya doon kung bakit late ang ever punctual na si Kyungsoo Do.

Nag-ring ang kanyang cellphone sa bulsa (buti na lang hindi naiwan) at agad iyong binunot ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kamay na medyo nanginginig na sa panic. Sinagot niya ang tawag kahit hindi pa tinitignan ang caller ID.

“Hello?!”

“ _Bakla ka! Anyare ba sa’yo? Halos lahat ng nandito sa department natin nagtataka na at bakit wala ka pa, napatawag tuloy ako,”_ nag-aalalang tanong ng katrabaho niyang si Baekhyun. “ _Ngayon lang ‘to ah, may nangyari bang hindi maganda? Emergency?”_

Sa mga oras na iyon, parang malapit na maging full-blown panic mode ang lola niyo. Ano ba naman ‘yan kasi, minention pa ni Baekhyun na madaming nag-aabang sa kanya sa office, lalo tuloy siyang nape-pressure na makasakay na at makabyahe na paalis. “Baek…” mangiyak-ngiyak niyang sagot.

“ _Bakit? Emergency ba talaga? Ang mga pumpkins ko ba ‘yan, ay nako bakla pupuntahan ko sila—“_

“Hindi ‘yung mga baby ko, baliw!”

“ _Eh, ano ba kasi?”_

Ayan na, may jeep na paparating. _Huhu gago sana hindi puno!_ “Na-late ako ng gising! Tapos eto, papasakay pa lang ako ng jeep kanina pa ko naghihintay, walang masakyan kasi lahat puno! Baek, iiyak na ko—“ _gago, puno na naman._ Iiyak na talaga si Kyungsoo.

Napa-buntong hininga ang kausap niya sa kabilang linya. “ _Kyung, hindi na muna kita aawayin for now kahit alam ko na kung bakit ka na-late ng gising. Pero bakla, try mo sumabit kung desperada ka na talaga.”_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo saglit dahil ayaw niya ang sumasabit sa jeep, bukod sa deliks ay baka malukot ang kanyang attire of the day. Hindi din naman para doon ang beauty niya, ‘no. Pero dahil nga desperadang tunay na siya, ine-entertain niya na ang ideya sa isip niya. Kung hindi siya sasabit, sino pa ba? Kung hindi ngayon, kailan pa? Kaya mga kababayan sama-sama tayong lumaban—

“Ugh.” Pumadyak pa siya para may effect. “Okay, sige. Sasabit na ko. Pero habang wala pa ako pakisuyo naman ‘yung isang folder diyan sa cubicle ko, ‘yung kulay green. Bigay mo kay Dae, alam niya na ‘yun.” Sa ‘di kalayuan, natatanaw na naman ni Kyungsoo ang isang paparating na jeep na siyempre, puno na naman. Mukhang naaasar na din ‘yung mga kasama niyang naghihintay dahil baka nga mas matagal na sila doon kaysa kay Kyungsoo.

“ _Okay! Ako na bahala here. Ingat ka bakla, ah, kapag sumabit ka iwasan ang ma-fall. Dapat sa right person lang ha at dapat gwapings at daks ‘yan—“_ itong baklang bakla niyang kaibigan talaga, napakalande.

“Oo na, oo na. Malandi kang hayop ka, sige na bye! See you!”

Ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at itinago iyon sa kanyang leather backpack na Herschel (nabili niya lang ‘yon sa divi ‘wag kayong ano, ‘di pa nga sure sa spelling eh) dahil nga, deliks. Baka mauna pang ma-fall ang cellphone niya kaysa sa kanya. O ‘di kaya ay ma-fall sa kamay ng iba. That’s a no-no, mamser.

Buong tapang siyang nag-ipon ng lakas at beauty para sumampa sa jeep. At salamat naman, dahil hindi siya naunahan nung iba pang mga lalaki doon. Mga sampung minuto sa byahe ay sa wakas may bumaba na. Mabait ang lalaking kasama niyang sumabit at siya na ang pinaupo sa loob, _thank you Mama dahil mana ako ng kagandahan sa’yo,_ kaya naman medyo okay na si Kyungsoo.

Tatlumpung minuto ang byahe papunta sa LRT station, kaya naman pagdating ni Kyungsoo doon ay halos tumakbo na siya sa pagmamadali paakyat ng hagdan. Sana lang ay tuluy-tuloy na ang maayos na daloy ng byahe niya.

Pero siyempre nga naman, hindi talaga para kay Kyungsoo ang araw na ito.

Nang papasok na siya at nag-tap na siya ng kanyang beep card, aba, hulaan niyo mga kapatid.

6 pesos na lang ang laman.

 _‘Yon! Putangina this life!_ At ang kawawang bida ay napilitan pang pumila sa ticket booth para magpa-load. Napakagandang araw nga naman talaga dahil sakto pang napakahaba din ng pila. _Wow sige, kulang pa, dagdagan niyo pa po._ Nangingilid na ang luha sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo pero nope, _it’s not my turn to cry,_ yet.

Matapos na magpa-load ng 500 pesos (tinodo niya na para kung sakaling mangyari na naman ‘to, at least ‘di ba, one step ahead na siya) ay kumaripas na siya ng takbo para makapasok na. Naghanap siya ng bakanteng espasyo at doon tumungo, ang bag niya ay nasa dibdib niya na. Hindi na siya mapakali dahil ilang minuto pang wala siya sa opisina ay parang metro sa taxi, habang tumatagal ay pataas ng pataas ang presyo. Ang kanya nga lang, pabawas na ng pabawas sa sweldo.

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas ay may dumating ng tren. Puno pa din, hay nako. Sana kasing puno ng jeep at tren ‘yung bank account niya.

Nakipagsiksikan siya sa mga taong nagkukumpulan na sa harap ng pinto na tatapat sa yellow line, pero ‘yung iba naman ay no rush kaya hinayaan na lang sila at umatras para maghintay sa susunod na tren. Pagbukas ng pinto, walang bumaba kasi halos lahat ay papasok pa lang kaya naman sobrang siksikan sa loob. Napaka-comical siguro nilang tignan lahat dahil yung tren ay parang pagkain na nalaglag at silang mga sasakay pa lang ay ang mga bacteria. Wow ang smart naman ng comparison (joke, kahit hindi).

PERO!

Naku po, ito na naman tayo sa pero.

Gawin ulit nating miserable ang araw ng pinakamaganda nating bida.

Pagkasampa ng mga paa ni Kyungsoo sa platform ng tren, parang tumigil ang mundo—

Hindi dahil sa nakita niya ang soulmate niya sa loob ng tren, o ‘di kaya ay nakaramdam siya ng spark, _pucha, hindi, pero sana nga ganun na lang—_

Kantahan natin. _At tumigil ang mundo, nang maiwan ko ang sapatos ko._

 

Sa ‘di kalayuan, naririnig niya na ang kanta ni Spongebob na Best Day Ever.

 

 

\--

 

 

7:45 pa lang ng umaga at pupungas-pungas pa si Jongin. Pero wala naman siyang choice, 8:30 ang simula ng shift niya sa café na pinagtatrabahuhan niya. Laging ganitong oras siya sumasakay ng tren dahil marami pang oras na palugit, at madalas naman ay pagsapit ng alas otso ay nababawasan na ang mga tao. Mas lumuluwag na din ang tren at kung sinu-swerte ay nakakaupo pa si Jongin. Kagaya ngayon, nang may paparating na tren ay agad na nagkumpulan halos lahat ng mga tao sa harap ni Jongin, at nabawasan ang malaking bilang ng mga pasahero na naghihintay sa oras na bumukas ang pinto.

Sabihin na nating hindi masyadong exciting ang buhay ng isang Jongin Kim. Gusto niya ang trabaho niya, dahil mahal na mahal niya ang kape at sa tuwing papasok siya sa shop ay agad na bumubuti ang kanyang pakiramdam maamoy niya lang natatanging aroma nito na bumabalot sa buong establisyimento. Wala din naman siyang reklamo sa bayad na natatanggap niya dahil mabait ang may-ari at manager ng café na si Kuya Junmyeon, binibigyan pa nga sila ng free lunch at hinahayaan silang pumili at gumawa ng gusto nilang drinks tuwing lunch break. Ganyan siya kabait at kagalante. ‘Yung mga katrabaho niya naman ay mapagtyatyagaan na, kahit na madalas ay nakakaasaran niya ang mga iyon ay mababait silang mga kuya at ate sa kanya. Masaya na siya sa kung ano ang meron siya sa ngayon.

 

Okay, balik tayo sa kasalukuyan. Mukhang may konting shift na mangyayari sa payak na pamumuhay ni Jongin.

Umatras muna siya para maunang makasakay ang mga nagmamadaling mga pasahero, dahil maya-maya din naman ay dadating na ang kasunod na tren. Ayaw din naman niyang umupo pa sa benches dahil baka hindi pa siya makasakay kaagad, kaya mas pinili niya na lang ang tumayo doon nang tahimik. Pero nang makasakay na ang mga tao, may naiwan sa lapag.

Sapatos.

Itim na leather loafers, panlalaki. Tumingala siya at tumingin sa mga taong nasa loob, pero wala sa mga nasa bukana ang tila may-ari ng sapatos.

“ _Umatras na po tayo at sasara na ang pinto, manatili lang po sa yellow lane.”_

Wala pa ding kumukuha ng sapatos, at maging ang mga natirang tao na kasama ni Jongin ay naghihintay lang din. Para tuloy naging mala-teleserye ang dating dahil on edge ang lahat sa susunod na eksena. Nang pasara na ng tuluyan ang pinto, may maliit na kamay ang pilit na—para bang kapag nalulunod?—kumakawala sa dagat ng tao sa loob ng tren.

“ **Puta ‘yung sapatos ko!** ”

 

At tuluyang sumara ang pinto.

 

\--

 

Okay, ito na talaga ‘yun. Ito na ang main event of the day, ang main course sa dinner, ang icing sa ibabaw ng cupcake ni Kim Chiu (Kyungsoo).

“ _Warning buzzer na po ‘yan, ‘wag pong pigilan ang pagsara ng pinto at iwasang sumandal sa magkabilang bahagi ng pintuan…”_

Walang naririnig si Kyungsoo kundi ang malakas na _ringing_ sa magkabila niyang tenga at ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso. Parang naririnig niya na din ata ‘yung hagulgol ni Future Kyungsoo.

Nakakatawa lang dahil ang lakas humiling ni Kyungsoo kanina na sana ay maayos na ang daloy ng byahe niya ngayong araw. Akala niya naman last na ‘yung sa beep card niya kanina, may magra-rank 1 pa pala sa listahan niya ng Top 10 Anime Betrayals. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa sinapit ng sapatos niya, na malamang ay nag-iisa doon sa R.Papa Station habang wala ang paa ni Kyungsoo na nagpapainit sa kanya tuwing siya ay giniginaw at hindi makagalaw—

Gustong gusto na umiyak ni Kyungsoo sa mga oras na ‘to pero madaming tao, karamihan ay nakatingin sa kanya dahil feel na feel nila ang pagka-miserable niya. Pero siguro dahil na din sa dramatic na sigaw niya kanina bago tuluyang sumara ang pinto at maiwan ang sapatos niya na nag-iisa. At ang masaklap pa, paano na siya ngayon? Napakabait pa ng tadhana sa kanya dahil ang nawalan pa ng sapatos ay ‘yung paa niya na nakasuot ng penguin na medyas. Sa sobrang bait nga, eh gusto na ni Kyungsoo lumipat sa Canada at palitan ang pangalan niya ng Joe at doon na manirahan habambuhay.

May mas lalala pa kaya dito?

Ay joke, ayaw niya na magtanong, mamaya bigyan na naman siya ng panibagong dahilan para mag-migrate sa Canada. Puno na din ang listahan niya ng Top 10 Anime Betrayals.

Nagtakip na lang siya ng mukha at nag-isip kung ano bang mga pagkakamali ang nagawa niya sa buhay niya para gawin sa kanya lahat ito ngayon. Kung sinipa niya man sa balls si Chanyeol dati dahil naiinis siya sa height nito— _bakit ba hindi ako ganyan katangkad, ha?!_ —ay nag-sorry naman na siya. Oo alam niya na marami pa siyang kawalanghiyaan na nagawa noong kabataan niya at ngayong malaki na siya, pero hindi naman siguro iyon sapat para makabuo ng ganitong klase ng parusa sa isang umaga lang. Grabe talaga.

Naaawa na sa kanya ang ilang pasahero doon na nakatingin sa kanya ngayon, dahil papasok pa lang siya ay wala na agad siyang sapatos. Ayos lang naman kay Kyungsoo kahit mawala ‘yung sapatos dahil medyo luma na din naman iyon at kaya niya namang palitan, ang problema lang ay ang timing ng mga pangyayari. Nahihiya na nga siya, namomroblema pa. Iniisip niyang dumaan sa kahit na saang tiangge na malapit sa opisina, pero alam niyang late na late na siya, _oo nga pala,_ kaya mukhang hindi pwede. Kung sinasabi nila na kung late ka na, sulitin mo na, ay hindi naniniwala si Kyungsoo doon. Time is gold mga mars, every second counts.

At dahil nga napagdesisyunan na ni Kyungsoo na mamayang break time na lang siya iiyak sa CR ng kompanya ay tahimik na lang siyang nagpakalunod sa miserable niyang araw. Hindi niya din naman makuha ang cellphone niya sa bag para ma-contact si Baekhyun (at marahil ay nagtatrabaho na ito sa ngayon) dahil limitado ang espasyo gayundin ang pag-galaw. Tatlong istasyon bago ang kanya, medyo lumuwag na. Karamihan kasi ng mga bumaba ay mga estudyante, at kadalasan naman ay doon lang sila sa dalawang istasyon na iyon bumababa. May isang lalaki na nag-alok ng upuan sa kanya (siguro isa siya sa nakasaksi sa nangyari kay Kyungsoo o ‘di kaya epektib pa rin talaga ang ganda niya kahit na rough na rough ang kanyang panimula ngayong araw) na hindi niya naman tinanggihan dahil ang awkward tumayo ng isang paa lang ang may sapatos, tapos ‘yung kabila pa penguin. Cute sana kaya nga lang hindi masaya si Kyungsoo as of this very moment, mga mars.

Kahit na may sapat ng espasyo at pagkakataon para matawagan si Baekhyun, hindi niya na ginawa. Ayaw niyang makaistorbo pa at baka ang kaibigan niya pa ang mapagalitan. Para siyang nagwo-walk of shame noong bumaba siya ng tren at palabas ng istasyon, tinitignan kasi ng mga tao ‘yung paa niya. Ang iba, natatawa lang siguro, pero ‘yung iba parang interesadong malaman kung ano ang kwento sa likod nito.

Mabilis na naglakad si Kyungsoo tungo sa building ng kompanya na pinagtatrabahuhan niya, at sobrang awkward talaga dahil naglalakad siya sa ilang main streets na iisa lang ang sapatos. Pilit niyang hindi pinapansin ang mga tao sa kanyang paligid at mas binilisan pa ang paglalakad, umiiwas-iwas din siya sa mga basang parte at mga jackpot sa kalye. Ayaw niya na madagdagan pa ang kamalasan niya ngayong araw, please lang.

 

 

Nakaakyat naman siya sa floor ng kanilang department ng wala masyadong komosyon o atensyon mula sa mga abalang empleyado na palakad-lakad sa kung saan-saang direksyon. Sa oras ng buksan niya ang pinto sa kanilang office, quarter to 9 na. Napa-angat ng tingin ang mga katrabaho niya sa tunog ng bumukas at sumarang pinto, at lahat sila ay gulat sa haggard, stressed, at nanlulumong mukha ng kanilang 23 year-old ever-punctual baby Kyungsoo ng accounting department. Thank you po, Kuya.

Si Baekhyun ang unang nag-react, as usual.

“Bakla ka!” Sigaw nito. “ _Ano bang itsura ‘yan, ha?!”_ Iskandalosang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya ng makalapit ito sa harap ni Kyungsoo, na akala mo’y estatwa na lang doon sa tapat ng pinto.

“Baek…” mangiyak-ngiyak niya ulit na sinabi.

 

 

At ikinuwento niya nga ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanya noong umagang iyon. Mabuti naman at dinala na siya ni Baekhyun sa sarili niyang cubicle pero hindi siya iniwan nito hanggang makwento niya lahat. Dinala ng kaibigan niya doon ang kanyang swivel chair para mas kumportable habang chumichika, ‘di ba.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung tatawa ba siya o maaawa sa cute na cute niyang kaibigan, pero alam niyang hindi maganda ang tumawa dahil baka itakwil na siya ni Kyungsoo—at malapit lang sa kamay ni Kyungsoo ‘yung tape dispenser, kaya ‘wag na lang po hehe—pero kasi, ang hirap na hindi niya sabihin ang nasa isip niya ngayon.

“Kyung, ganito ha. Isipin na lang natin ‘yung bright side,” Alam nila pareho na hindi dapat sila nagchichikahan sa oras ng trabaho, pero mas importante ang feelings ni Kyungsoo sa ngayon. “Nandito ka na, at nakapasok ka nang buhay, okay? Tapos natignan na din natin ‘yung mga gamit mo, walang nawawala at wala kang naiwang documents na kailangan mo ngayong araw. So, clear ka na.” Malumanay na pagsasalita niya sa kaibigan na tila ba hindi pa rin maalis ang pagkalugmok sa kanyang mukha.

Malalim na buntong hininga ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo. “Okay, sige. Okay na siguro ako,” tinapik-tapik niya ang kanyang mga pisngi at inayos ang salamin sa mata. Kailangan niya ng bumalik sa trabaho at marami na siyang oras na sinayang. “Salamat, bakla, kahit tinatawanan mo ko habang nagkekwento ako kanina. Hayop ka.” Kahit papaano naman ay nangingiti na si Kyungsoo, kaya siguro naman ay malilimutan niya na din mamaya ang masalimuot niyang karanasan lalo na kapag tuluy-tuloy na ang dating ng gawain.

Humalakhak naman ang bakla. “Ay ito ha, alam mo baka nga may maganda pang mangyari sa’yo, eh,” inilapit pa ni Baekhyun ang upuan niya kay Kyungsoo at tinignan ito sa mata, hinawakan niya din si Kyungsoo sa mga balikat nito para may effect. “Malay mo, Kyung, dumating bigla ‘yung prince charming mo dala-dala ‘yung sapatos mo! Bongga, Cinderella si bakla!” Excited na pumalakpak si Baekhyun na pagkalaki-laki ng ngiti. Hinayaan na lang siya ni Kyungsoo na magpakasasa sa pantasya niya, dahil alam niya naman na malabo mangyari ‘yun. Malamang kinuha na ni manong guard doon sa station ‘yung sapatos niya tapos naitapon na. ‘Di niya na din ‘yun babalikan, kakahiya na eh. Pero para naman hindi madismaya ang kaibigan niya, tumawa na lang siya at sinabihan ito na bumalik na sa trabaho dahil baka pagalitan na sila.

Aalis na sana si Baekhyun kaso naalala ni Kyungsoo na isa lang pala ang sapatos na suot niya ngayon.

“Ay, Baek, saglit!”

“Yes?”

“May tsinelas ka ba dyan? O extra na sapatos? Ayoko naman maglakad-lakad dito sa office ng ganito.” Nguso niya sa direksyon ng kanyang paa.

Si Baekhyun naman, parang biglang nagliwanag ang mga mata nung mabanggit ni Kyungsoo ang extrang sapatos. Parang deliks ata ‘to, ah.

“Wala akong tsinelas baks, eh. Pero extra na shoes meron. Wait ka lang, kunin ko.” At siya ay ngumiti nang kataka-taka saka umalis papunta sa kanyang cubicle. May kinuha siyang box sa ilalim ng kanyang table at inilabas ang pares ng sapatos na meron siya, na matagal niya ng pagmamay-ari pero minsan niya lang sinusuot kapag feel niya lang. Pagbalik niya kay Kyungsoo ay naitabi na nito ang natitira niyang sapatos sa isang eco bag at nakalabas ang kanyang dalawang paa na magkaiba ang suot na medyas.

“Ito, oh. Magka-size naman tayo ng paa ‘di ba kaya kasya ‘to sa’yo.” At kanyang inabot kay Kyungsoo ang pares ng sapatos. Kulay itim naman ito at leather din, ang kaibahan nga lang… may takong. Hindi ‘yung tipikal na takong na panlalaki, pero literal na _3-inch heels._

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang magiging reaksyon niya, sasabihan niya ba si Baekhyun ng _tanga ka ba, ipapasuot mo sakin ‘yan?_ o _baklang ‘to, bakit ka may ganyan?!_ Pero hindi siya nagsalita at tinitigan lang ang kaibigan na punong-puno ng panghuhusga. Hindi naman natitinag si Baekhyun at mapang-asar pa din ang ngiti. “Isusuot o isusuot? Wala na kong ibang mapapahiram, this is the only pair I have, sis. Gora na yan!” ibinaba niya ang sapatos sa paanan ni Kyungsoo at kinindatan muna siya bago umalis, mapanloko pa din ang ngiti.

Napabuntong hininga na naman si Kyungsoo. Eh ano pa bang choice niya, kaysa naman ginawin lang paa niya buong maghapon. Kaya naman tinanggal niya ang kanyang mga medyas at isinuot ang pares ng sapatos. Hindi na lang siguro siya masyadong tatayo at aalis sa cubicle niya.

 

\--

 

Pagpasok ni Jongin sa trabaho, laking gulat ni Kuya Junmyeon kung bakit may dala siyang isang kabiyak ng sapatos. Mga ilang minuto kasi matapos makaalis ng tren na sinasakyan nung lalaki na may-ari ng sapatos, walang kumuha. Kaya siya na lang ang pumulot. Mabuti na lang at may nakatago siyang plastic bag sa sulok-sulok ng backpack niya at doon niya iyon nilagay. Sa totoo lang, hindi niya alam kung bakit niya ‘yon kinuha, ni hindi niya man lang nga din nakita ‘yung mukha nung lalaki. Wala din namang nakalagay na contact number doon sa sapatos, pero as if naman na meron eh _sapatos_ nga ‘yon. Nakakaloka naman kung may maglalagay ng contact number nila sa sapatos nila dahil someday ine-expect nilang maiiwan nila ‘yun sa labas ng tren.

Pero ewan ni Jongin, everything happens for a reason, ‘yan ang prinsipyo niya sa buhay. Malay niyo naman ‘di ba, maging importanteng tao pala sa buhay ni Jongin ‘yung may-ari nung sapatos dahil simula pa lang, may nabago na sa stationary way of living ng gwapong binata. Parang ito na yata ‘yung plot twist sa kwento ng buhay na sinasabi nila. Pero charot lang, baka chenes lang pala ‘to lahat masyado lang siyang nag-aassume.

Anyway, so ayun na nga. Tinanong siya ni Kuya Myeon bakit siya may dalang sapatos. Sinabi niyang may nakaiwan doon sa may istasyon, tapos hindi na nakuha kasi naipit na ng mga tao. Tsaka sinabi niya din na ‘di niya alam bakit niya kinuha.

“Kuya, pwede bang i-display ko ‘to dito sa labas?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanilang manager. Nagtaka naman ito sa kanya.

“Bakit?”

“Wala, baka kasi makita nung may-ari,”

“Jongin, alam mo namang medyo imposible na ‘yun. Mamaya napakalayo pala ng pinagtatrabahuhan niya dito sa shop, eh ‘di kahit na kailan hindi niya na ‘yan makikita o makukuha.” Paliwanag ng manager sa kanya. May point naman, dahil sa laki ba naman ng mundo (o ng Pilipinas, pero ganun na din ‘yun) eh medyo may mga bagay lang talaga na imposible na mangyari, o mga tao na isang beses lang talagang pinagtatagpo ng tadhana.

At dahil a man of many principles din itong si Jongin, may sagot siya diyan. “Kuya, kahit pa 99% ang kabuuang probability na hindi niya na makikita o makukuha itong sapatos niya, hangga’t merong 1% na natitira, hindi pa din malabo na mapadpad siya dito sa shop. Kung hindi siya, pwedeng mga kakilala niya, katrabaho, kamag-anak. Maraming pwedeng mangyari sa natitirang 1% na ‘yun, Kuya.”

Natahimik lang naman si Junmyeon sa sagot ng kanyang nakababatang empleyado. Hay nako, mga kabataan nga naman. “Oo na, sige na. Baka banatan mo pa ko ng math mo diyan o ng kung anu-ano mo pang nalalaman sa buhay, maaga pa para diyan,” napailing na lang ang manager pero ngumiti naman ito. Iyan ang gusto niya kay Jongin, eh. Hindi basta sumusuko sa buhay. Pati sapatos ng iba pinaglalaban. “Basta ilagay mo ‘yan doon sa may area na makikita kaagad pero malayo sa mga table na kainan. Alam mo naman may mga customers tayo na medyo sensitive sa paligid.”

Tumango si Jongin at nagpasalamat, saka ito pumunta sa breakroom para magpalit na ng damit na pangtrabaho. Si Kuya Junmyeon naman ay bumalik na sa maliit niyang office matapos siguraduhin na ayos lang ang kanyang mga empleyado at mga mahal na customers.

Habang nagsusuot ng apron si Jongin, naiisip niya ang may-ari ng sapatos. Parang Cinderella lang. So, siya si Prince Charming? Wow, thank you po.

Pero paano kaya siya naka-survive? Ang hirap siguro nu’n, papasok ka pa lang sa trabaho—o ‘di kaya estudyante pa lang siya? ‘Di siya sure—nang iisa lang ang suot niyang sapatos. Sana man lang nakabili siya ng temporary pair o ‘di kaya ay nakahiram man lang. ‘Wag niyo i-judge si Jongin dahil nag-aalala siya para sa isang tao na hindi niya naman kakilala, pero parang kahit sino naman na makakita nung nangyari walang magagawa kung hindi ang maki-simpatya man lang sa kalagayan nung tao. Kawawa kaya.

Matapos niyang mag-ayos ay lumabas na siya sa breakroom at inilagay ang sapatos sa isang pwesto sa gilid ng counter, malayo sa mga naka-display nilang pastries at station na gawaan ng mga beverages. Doon niya ipinatong sa pinakagilid ng cash register katabi ng pader.

Satisfied sa kanyang gawa, sinamahan niya na ang kanyang katrabaho sa umagang iyon na si Kuya Minseok. “Morning, Kuya Seok.” Masaya niyang bati. Gumagawa na ito ng ilang order, pero hindi pa naman sobrang dami kaya pwede pa silang magpalitan ni Jongin ng konting kumustahan.

“Morning, Jongin! Kumusta naman ang umaga mo?”

“Ayos lang, medyo interesting. Pero mamayang break ko na lang kwento sa’yo, baka magalit si Kuya Myeon.” Mahinang tawa nito.

 

 

Maayos naman ang daloy ng trabaho sa café kaninang umaga, as usual madaming tao na puro kape ang order, karaniwan ay ‘yung mga matatapang. Antok pa siguro ang sistema at kailangang gumising. Si Jongin ang nakatoka sa counter at taga-balot o serve ng pastries, kaya naman kapag may iilan na nagtatanong kung bakit may sapatos doon sa ibabaw ng counter, game naman na sumasagot si Jongin sa mga ito.

“Ah, kaninang umaga po ‘yan, may nakaiwan po pagkasakay ng tren. Madami po kasing tao.”

“Ay, kawawa naman, sana nakahanap siya ng kapalit kaagad.” Sabi ng isang babaeng customer na medyo may edad na. Tantsa ni Jongin ay nasa mid-30’s.

May nagtanong din na isang grupo ng estudyante. Siguro high school ang mga iyon.

“Kuya, kanino ‘yang sapatos na ‘yan? May tinda kayo?” bungisngis ng isa sa kanila. Kinakausap nila si Jongin habang binabalot niya ang mga pastry na inorder ng grupo, habang ginagawa naman ni Kuya Minseok ang kanilang mga inumin. Hindi din naman masyadong madami ang mga taong nakapila sa likod nila kaya ayos lang.

Ngumiti si Jongin. “Hindi po, ma’am. May nakaiwan lang po niyan kaninang umaga sa sakayan ng tren, hindi na naabutan kasi sumara na ‘yung pinto. Kaya kinuha ko po, baka sakaling makita niya dito.” Ipinatong niya na ang mga slice ng cake na nasa plastic containers doon sa counter at kumuha ng mga paper bag na paglalagyan ng mga ito.

Napa-palakpak naman ang babaeng estudyante at napa-“wow”, “taray”, at “bongga ah” ang iba sa kanila. “In fairness kuya, parang Cinderella naman ‘yan! Kapag siguro ako ‘yung nakalaglag ng sapatos, sobrang swerte ko kung ikaw ‘yung Prince Charming na magbabalik sakin niyan. Hihi.” Sinamahan pa niya ito ng isang maharot na tingin sa gwapong barista. Saktong tapos na din si Kuya Minseok sa mga inumin nila kaya naman mabilis itong inilagay ni Jongin sa mga cup holders kasama ng paper bag na naglalaman ng kanilang cake slices.

Pagkaabot ay ngumiting muli si Jongin at umalis na ang grupo pero kumaway muna ang mga ito sa kanya at sumigaw ng “sana magkita kayo ng Cinderella mo, kuya pogi!” na wala namang ibang nagawa si Jongin kundi matawa na lang.

Nang matapos na ang madaming mga order at lunch break na nila, kumakain na sa breakroom sina Jongin at Minseok. “Oh, kwento mo na ‘yung ikukwento mo. Kanina ko pa naririnig na may mga nagtatanong doon sa sapatos na nasa counter,” masarap ang ulam ni Kuya Seok, pork sisig. “Mukhang interesting nga ang umaga mo dahil nagdala ka ng sapatos na hindi iyo dito sa café.”

Masarap din naman ang ulam ni Jongin, luto pa ng nanay niya ang paborito niyang chicken pastel. “Minsan talaga bigla na lang nangyayari ‘yung mga ‘di inaasahan, ‘di ba Kuya Seok?” at kinwento niya ang nangyari noong umagang iyon. Bakas naman sa mukha ng nakatatanda ang simpatya para sa nawalan ng sapatos, at intriga sa naging aksyon ni Jongin doon. Kasi kung siya ang nakasaksi noon, siguro ay hinayaan niya na lang na ang guard na ang kumuha ng sapatos at sila na ang bahala kung anong gagawin nila. Hindi niya na business pa kung babalikan ba ‘yun nung nakaiwan o hahayaan na lang, pero siyempre mag-aalala pa rin siya kahit papaano sa kung ano na ang nangyari doon sa tao.

“Bilib talaga ako sa’yo, Jong. May mga pagkakataon din talaga na hindi mahulaan kung ano bang tumatakbo diyan sa isip mo, eh.”

 

\--

 

“Kyung, sure ka ba na ayaw mong sumama samin?”

“Hindi na, Dae, dito na lang ako.”

“Charoterang ‘to, diyan lang naman sa tapat ‘yung café! Masarap daw ‘yung mga cake doon, ayaw mo ba tikman? Gusto pa naman namin pag nagfi-feeling food critic ka.” Pagpupumilit ni Baekhyun.

Lunch break na nila at gusto nina Jongdae at Baekhyun na isama si Kyungsoo sa isang café sa tapat ng kanilang building na kahit ang tagal tagal na doon ay hindi pa din nila nasusubukan. Madalas kasi ay sa mga pang-budget friendly lang sila kumakain. ‘Yung tipong kapag napapadpad sila sa mga ganoong kainan ay napapasabi na lang sila na babalik na lang sila sa pay day. Pero siyempre at kinsenas kahapon (dalawang linggo na ang nakakaraan nung nawala ang sapatos ni Kyungsoo at napilitan siyang magsuot ng heels sa trabaho buong araw) at kakatanggap lang nila ng malutong na malutong nilang sweldo, feel na feel ng dalawa ang kumain sa café sa tapat. Kaya nga lang, ayaw ni Kyungsoo sumama. Simula kasi noong na-late siya sa trabaho for the first time, naloka na ang bakla at parang ayaw na umalis sa working station niya. Balik na naman na siya sa routine niyang 7am sharp ay nasa office na, at bumili na din siya ng bagong pares ng sapatos pero hindi na loafers at ‘yung may sintas na (para ‘di na matanggal, hay nako), problema lang, parang subsob na siya sa trabaho at hindi na ulit nanood pa sa youtube.

Matigas pa din ang ulo ni Kyungsoo at umiling lang. “Hindi na, seryoso. Nagluto na ko ng baon ko, sayang naman ‘to kapag hindi ko nakain,” tumayo na siya at naglakad papunta sa breakroom. “Eat well, mga bakla.”

Napataas lang naman ng kilay si Jongdae. “Alam mo, kulang na yata sa aruga ‘yang si Kyungsoo. Naloloka na, eh.” Nagsimula na silang maglakad ni Baekhyun papunta sa elevator.

“Hay nako, ewan ko ba diyan sa baklang ‘yan. Workaholic much, akala mo naman pinag-aaral na sa kinder sina Meoklita at Choocheng,” pinindot na ni Baekhyun ang down arrow. Wala naman silang kasabay na naghihintay sa labas ng elevator, kaya okay lang magchikahan nang malakas. “Tsaka kung magki-kinder na ang mga pumpkins ko, ako na magbabayad ng tuition nila! Pre-school is very important.” Seryosong sinabi nito, at sabay naman silang humalakhak ni Jongdae.

“Siguro kailangan lang talaga ng boyfriend. Hindi pa nakakaranas ng tunay na tender love and care, hindi pa ata dumadating ang the one niya.” Sakto namang bumukas ang pinto ng elevator at pumasok na ang dalawa.

Paglabas nila sa building ay tanaw na sa kabilang kalsada ang _Café por la Pepe_ na buti na lang ay hindi naman ganoon karami ang tao sa loob. Tumawid na sila at pumasok sa loob, na agad namang sumalubong sa kanilang mga pang-amoy ang napakabangong aroma na bumabalot sa buong lugar. Nakaka-relax talaga doon sa loob, at mukhang hindi nga nagkakamali ang mga katrabaho nila na masarap ang mga itinitinda nila dito.

Habang tumitingin-tingin si Jongdae sa paligid ay iniinspeksyon naman ni Baekhyun ang menu na nasa mataas na bahagi ng pader sa likod ng counter, at aba hindi nga din nagkamali ang kanilang officemates. Hindi naman pala mahal ang mga pagkain dito at saktong sakto ang pangalan ng shop sa kanilang mga hindi biniyayaan ng makakapal na payslip. Parang ang sarap naman nung blueberry cheesecake nila.

“Good afternoon po, can I get your order?“ Masayang pagbati ng binata sa likod ng counter. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun dito at napangiti nang malaki sabay sabi ng “wait lang pogi, ah” at tinapik si Jongdae sa braso.

“Dae, bilhan natin si Kyung ng strawberry shortcake tsaka americano, para naman sumaya buhay niya,” ibinaling niya ang tingin sa kasama niya. “Ano sa’yo? Bet na bet ko ‘to, mura lang lahat.” Masaya niyang bulalas sa kaibigan.

Tumingala naman si Jongdae sa menu sa taas at sandaling nag-isip. “Ah, teka parang bet ko ‘yung—“

“Ay hala, sis!”

Napatingin naman bigla si Jongdae kay Baekhyun at sa direksyon na tinuturo nito. Gulat na gulat ang ekspresyon ni Baekhyun sa nakita, at ganoon din si Jongdae. Naikwento kasi ito nina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa kanya nung isang linggo lang.

At mukhang nagulat din ang binata sa counter dahil napatingin din siya sa tanging bagay na nakakuha ng atensyon ng kanilang customer as of this very moment. “Uh… Yes po, sir?” nagtataka nitong tanong sa kanila.

Shookt na shookt ang dalawa. _Grabe_ nga naman ang  tadhana! Sana all mga mars!

“Kuya pogi, saan galing ‘yang sapatos na ‘yan?!” lumapit na si Baekhyun sa counter at abot tenga ang ngiti sa lalaki.

Medyo nawiwirduhan lang naman ng konti si Kuya Pogi sa ginagawa niya. “Uh, nung nakaraang dalawang linggo pa po ‘yan nandito, sir. May nakalaglag po kasi niyan sa LRT station kaya po kinuha ko, baka lang po makita nung may-ari kahit medyo malabo na ata.” Sagot ni Kuya Pogi kay Baekhyun. At mukhang iyon na ang hudyat para magwala ang dalawang customer.

“ _OH MY GOD JD!!!”_

_“OH MY GOD BAEK!!!”_

Nagtatatalon silang dalawa sa harap ng counter habang tumatawa, nagyayakapan pa sa tuwa. Hindi talaga sila makapaniwala sa nakikita nila ngayon.

“Ibang klase magtrabaho si sister Fate! Walang kupas!”

“Dininig na tayo ni Kupido, langya, ang bilis naman ng wifi na-receive kagaad ‘yung chat ko jusme!”

Siguro dahil sa ingay nina Baekhyun at Jongdae, lumabas ng office ang manager. Akala siguro may nag-aaway, o ‘di kaya may artista sa labas kaya may nagtitilian. “Jongin, anong nagyayari dito? Bakit parang may sumisigaw?” tanong niya sa lalaki sa counter na si Kuya Pogi—na Jongin pala ang pangalan. (Charot, naka-pin ang nametag niya sa dibdib at nakita naman ni Baekhyun, gusto niya lang talaga siyang tawagin na pogi.)

Mabilis namang itinanggi iyon ni Jongin. “Ah, hindi po Kuya! Nakita lang kasi nila ‘yung sapatos tapos… ayun.” Ngumuso siya sa direksyon ng dalawa na hindi pa din magkandamayaw sa tuwa kahit na dumating na ang manager ng café. At dahil manager nga si Junmyeon, may paraan siya diyan.

“Excuse me po, pero kilala niyo po ba ‘yung may-ari ng sapatos?”

Sa tanong na iyon, tumigil na ang dalawa sa kanilang mini celebration. Tumingin sila kay Junmyeon at sabay na sumagot ng “oo!”.

“Ay nako sinasabi ko na nga ba, real na real ang Prince Charming ni Kyungsoo! Jackpot na jackpot si bakla!” wala talagang mapagsidlan ang saya ni Baekhyun dahil sa wakas ay mukhang magkaka-love life na ang tigang niyang kaibigan. “Kuya Pogi, papupuntahin namin dito ‘yung may-ari ng sapatos na ‘yan, kapag type mo, jowain mo na. Kapag hindi, magpatingin ka ng mata dahil baka may problema ka na sa paningin,” tinignan niya nang seryoso si Jongin sa mata. “Okay ba ‘yon?”

Napaatras naman nang bahagya si Jongin dahil sa konting kaba sa inaasal ng customer na ito sa kanya. “O-opo, sir. O-okay na okay…” Ang tangi niyang naisagot. Napatingin siya sa direksyon ng kanilang manager at nagulat ng makitang natatawa ito at masaya para sa kanya. Nang pumayag siya sa kagustuhan ng dalawa—na nagpakilalang Baekhyun at Jongdae, nagtatrabaho daw sila sa katapat na kompanya diyan—sa wakas ay umorder na sila.

 

\--

 

Alas tres ng mag-clock out na si Kuya Minseok, at pumalit na sa kanya si Sehun. Si Jongin naman ang toka sa paggawa ng mga beverages habang si Sehun ang nasa counter.

“Seryoso ka ba, ‘tol? Hanep ‘yan ah!”

Nagkekwentuhan ang dalawa habang wala pang umoorder at nakasandal lang sila sa gilid ng counter malapit sa pintuan ng breakroom. “Oo, pre. ‘Di ko talaga ‘yun inaasahan. Akala ko naman kasi forever na ‘yang madidisplay diyan, talagang maliit lang ang mundo at nakita pa ‘yan nung mga kaibigan nung may-ari.” Hindi pa din makapaniwala si Jongin sa nangyari kanina. Tatlong oras na ang nakakaraan simula noong dumating at magtatatalon sa tuwa ang dalawang empleyado ng kompanya sa tapat. Hindi naman nila sinabi ang pangalan ng may-ari ng sapatos (siguro may nabanggit pero hindi lang talaga narinig ni Jongin) at basta na lang siyang sinabihan na papupuntahin nila iyon, kaya nga lang hindi sinabi kung kailan. Wala tuloy siyang ideya kung paano siya maghahanda sa revelation of the century.

Sa dalawang linggo na naka-display ang sapatos sa gilid ng counter, hindi natatapos ang araw na walang nagtatanong kay Jongin kung kanino at bakit iyon nandoon. Sa totoo lang ay inasahan pa nga ni Jongin na aabutin pa ng isa o higit pang buwan bago makuha ang sapatos, o ‘di kaya ay hindi na talaga iyon makuha pa. Pero siyempre akalain mo nga naman, effective ang 1% probability rate niya.

Medyo promising din ang alok nina Baekhyun at Jongdae sa kanya na kapag type niya ang kanyang very own _Cinderella,_ ay jojowain niya ito (pero ligaw muna, mga sis, gentledog ‘yang gwapong gwapo nating barista boi). Tagal na din kasi ng panahon noong huli siyang may nakarelasyon, hanggang sa tinamad na lang siya dahil palagi namang kung hindi ang itsura niya lang ang habol, ay pinipilit siyang kumuha ng higher-paying job. Aba, eh sino ba sila para pakialaman ang buhay niya, ‘di ba? Kung mag-demand, eh wagas, akala mo naman family planning na ang agenda nila sa relasyon na wala pa ngang isang buwan.

Graduate na si Jongin ng civil engineering at kukuha na lang ng bar exam, pero hindi niya minamadali ang sarili. Masyadong matagal niyang ibinuhos ang sarili sa pag-aaral at kagustuhan ng kanyang ama, kaya ngayon ay gagawin niya na muna ang ibang bagay na gusto niya. Pahinga muna, kumbaga. Kaya naman ay hinihiling niya na sana sa pagkakataong ito na ibinigay sa kanya, ang hinihintay niyang Cinderella na ang maging major plot twist ng kanyang 22 years of existence.

 

\--

 

Kinakabahan is an understatement. More like, _taeng-tae, ihing-ihi ang buhay ng bakla._ Ganon ka-intense. Paano ba naman, pagkabalik nina Baekhyun at Jongdae sa kanya noong araw na lumabas sila para kumain sa café, walang mapagsidlan ang saya ng dalawa sa baon nilang chismax. Nang sabihin sa kanya ng dalawa ang balita, totoong nagulat si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya talaga iyon inasahan. Tagal na nung nawala ‘yung sapatos, tapos ‘yun pala nandiyan lang sa tapat. Nakakaloka. Pero mas nagulat siya nang sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun na inaasahan siya doon nung lalaki na nakakuha ng sapatos niya, at may kasama pang, “ _Kyung, hindi ka magsisisi. Package na package talaga tsaka alam kong bet na bet mo siya! Daks!”_ alam niyang malandi ang kaibigan pero alam niya din na ang mga taste nito ay kahit kailan, hindi pumapalya. Pag sinabi niyang pogi, pogi talaga. Malakas ang power ni Baekhyun.

Ngayon, tatlong araw matapos ang revelation of the century, nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa tapat ng _Café por la Pepe_. At naisip niyang ang gara ng pangalan ng café, kape para sa mga walang pepe (oh, pera ‘yon!). Nagpapawis na ang mga palad niya at para bang nanlalamig ang buo niyang katawan, kabadong-kabado lang talaga siya. Paano kung matawa sa kanya ‘yung lalaki na sinasabi ni Baek sa kanya? O ‘di kaya hindi niya ma-meet ‘yung standards nito dahil hindi siya matangkad at hindi din siya ‘yung tipo ng lalaki na mahilig mag-work out at fit and healthy ang katawan, nasa softer at smoother side kasi siya. Mas okay para sa kanya ang love handles kaysa matitigas na pandesal (sa katawan niya ha, pero kung sa boylet, aba lezzgo). Ang tanging maipagmamalaki niya lang ay ang kanyang natural beauty and radiance at cute cute cute face, bonus na lang ‘yung mathinik niyang utak (yus gurl, accountants lezzgo!) at overall personality.

So, Prince Charming ni Kyungsoo, ‘wag ka ng choosy pa, okay?

Nakasuot siya ng kanyang usual office attire pero _mas_ masikip nga lang ang slacks niya ngayon. Nakabagsak lang ang kanyang malambot at maitim na buhok, habang nakapatong naman sa ibabaw ng kanyang ilong ang kanyang thin-rimmed glasses, naiwan niya kasi yung itim na thick-rimmed sa bahay. Bumabalot naman sa kanyang mga balikat at braso ang kulay cream na cardigan na medyo malaki sa kanyang maliit na pangangatawan, at naka-tuck in naman as usual ang suot niyang puting polo shirt. Tumikhim siya at tumango sa sarili, saka buong tapang na pumasok sa loob bago pa siya maduwag.

Ang amoy ng kape sa loob at malumanay na kulay ng buong paligid ay nakatulong upang kumalma ang isip at pagkatao ni Kyungsoo. Konti pa lang ang nakapila sa counter, at may dalawang binata ang kasalukuyang tumatao doon. Ang kasalukuyang nasa cashier ay ang lalaking parang may resting bitch face at medyo mahaba ang baba, pero maputi ito at talagang hindi maitatangging gwapo talaga. Siya kaya ang nakakuha ng sapatos ni Kyungsoo? Speaking of sapatos, _shet, ayun nga talaga ‘yung sapatos ko._

Ibinaling niya naman ang tingin sa isa pang lalaki na gumagawa ng mga inumin sa likod ng counter. Nakatalikod ito kaya hindi makita ni Kyungsoo ang mukha, pero likod pa lang, yummy na. Wow! Sana pag humarap yummy pa din. Parehas lang ang dalawang binata na nakasuot ng puting button down na nakatupi hanggang sa kanilang mga siko, itim na pantalon at may nakataling itim na apron sa kanilang balakang. Nakahawi sa gilid ang buhok ng lalaki na nasa cashier kaya naman sobrang accented and mga best features nito sa mukha. Gwapo talaga, kaso mukhang masungit. Tumungo na si Kyungsoo at sumunod sa pila, itatanong niya na lang kahit kinakabahan talaga siya, ayaw niya naman kasi mag-assume na itong lalaking ito ang mystery guy at mapahiya pa.

Siya ang huli sa pila, at nang isa na lang ang nasa harap niya, parang gusto niya ng mag-back out. _Huhu shet siguro bukas na lang—_

“Good afternoon, can I get your order?” _oops, late ka na sis. No turning back na itu._

Napatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa lalaki na akala mo ay wala siyang narinig, nanlalaki pa ang kanyang mga mata. Narinig niya naman, sobrang kabado lang talaga siya.

“…Sir?” tawag nito sa kanya. Nagitla naman nang konti si Kyungsoo at napakurap nang maraming beses. Yumuko siya sa hiya bago naalalang oorder pala muna siya.

“U-uhm—iced Americano tsaka ‘y-yung uhm—“ tumikhim si Kyungsoo. Namumula na ang mukha niya sa hiya. “B-blueberry…cheesecake.” Hiyang hiya na siya sa ginagawa niya sa sarili niya dito. Order lang naman ang gagawin niya, bakit hirap na hirap pa siya?

Ipinunch na ng lalaki ang kanyang order at sinabi ang kabuuan ng kanyang order. “Meron pa po ba, sir?” tanong nito. Ayan na, kailangan niya na sabihin para matapos na ‘to. Hay nako ka talaga Kyungsoo!

Umiwas siya ng tingin sa gwapong binata habang iniaabot ang kanyang bayad. “K-kasi ano… may tanong lang ako,” kinukutkot niya ang dulo ng suot niyang cardigan, nakasanayan na kapag kabado. “Uhm—‘yung s-sapatos kasi, uhm… saakinkasiyun.” Pagmamadali niya. Nakayuko na lang siya at nag-iinit na ang mukha. _Bakit ba kasi siya pumayag sa gusto nina Baek at JD? Kaya niya namang mabuhay kahit wala ‘yung putek na sapatos na ‘yan at potential jowa—!_

Tumawa lang ang lalaki sa counter—Sehun ang nakalagay sa nametag— at ngumiti sa kanya nang mapanloko. “Ano po ‘yun, sir? ‘Di ko po masyadong naintindihan, eh. Sensya na po.”

Napatingala si Kyungsoo nang tumawa si Sehun, at hiyang hiya na inulit ang kanyang sinabi, this time, mas mabagal na. “Sa akin ‘yung, uhm, sapatos.” Mahina niyang sinabi.

At ayun na nga—mapanloko na talaga ang ngiti ng Sehun na ‘to. Todong todo pa ngumiti. “Ah, sige po. Dine in naman kayo sir, ‘di ba? I-serve na lang po ‘yung order niyo. Salamat po!”

Iyon na ang hudyat ni Kyungsoo para tumango at maghanap ng mauupuan. Nagmadali siyang maghanap ng table na medyo malayo sa ibang customers dahil gusto niya ng katahimikan at privacy habang nagdurusa siya. Umupo siya sa medyo likuran ng shop na katabi ng floor to ceiling na bintana pero hindi naman ito gitna kaya hindi pa rin masyadong pansinin sa labas. Sumalampak siya at sumubsob sa mesa, habang ang kanyang mga braso ay nakatakip sa kanyang ulo.

Way to go, Kyungsoo Do! You just ruined a chance to date a hot guy! (kung si Sehun nga talaga ang mystery guy.)

Iniisip niya na ngayon kung paano niya pa haharapin ang lalaki na sana ay potential jowa, kung ito siya ngayon at parang isang awkward turtle. Hiyang hiya na siya sa balat niya ngayon, pero may pagkain pa siya na binayaran niya na kaya hindi siya pwedeng umalis at hayaan na lang ang bwisit na sapatos na ‘yan dito. Pero bago ang lahat, teka, masakit palang isubsob ‘yung mukha sa mesa nang nakasalamin ka.

Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal pa siyang nakayuko doon at kinekwestyon ang kanyang life choice ng biglang may tumikhim sa kanyang gawing kanan.

“Uhm, excuse me po, sir. Order niyo po.”

Tumingala si Kyungsoo sa pinanggalingan ng boses at—

CUE MOIRA!

_At tumigil ang mundo—_

Nang makita ni Sooderella ang Prince Charming niya.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. i am the lucky one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ito na 'yun mga mamsh, the revelation of the century at ang happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orayt, part 2. mas maikli talaga ito sa unang part kasi sobrang inaantok na ko kaya nagstop muna ako magtype, pero dapat talaga isang massive 10k itong fic na to eh. pero ayos na yan, para kunwari mukha akong organized HAHA
> 
> ate milla, ito na. di ako makareply sa dm mo sori inaatupag ko kasi to ahhahahhaha sana worth it ang hindi-sadyang-pagiignore ko sayong mga message. wait ka lang may say pa ako sa end notes lmao
> 
> thanks guys! basa na kayow hehe

“Oy, Jongin. Ito na ang araw mo, ‘tol.”

Napatingin si Jongin mula sa kanyang ginagawa sa kanyang kaibigan na si Sehun. Ginagawa niya na ang huling dalawang order ng huling dalawang customer. “Bakit?” kinuha niya ang mga basong lalagyan ng isang espresso at isang iced Americano, saka ito itinabi sa gilid.

Wala ng tao sa counter kaya lumapit na si Sehun sa kanya. Ang mukha nito ay ngiting-ngiti at sobrang mapanloko, kaya naman napatingin si Jongin sa paligid para tignan kung may kung anong kalokohang ginawa itong kaibigan niya. “Pare, jackpot ka. Kumbaga sa palaisdaan, nakabingwit ka ng sirena.”

“Sehun, ‘di kita maintindihan. Bakit ‘di mo na lang diretsuhin?”

“Andiyan ‘yung may-ari ng sapatos.”

Napatigil si Jongin sa ginagawa niya. Mabuti na lang at naisalin niya na ang espresso sa baso, kung hindi, aba at baka nabitawan pa niya. Mabilis siyang tumingin sa kaibigan at nanlalaki ang mga mata, medyo napa-nganga din siya dahil hindi siya prepared sa bomba. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, hindi niya alam kung excitement ba ‘yun o kaba. Bakit? Hindi siya masyadong sure.

“Gago, _nasaan?!_ ” Nilibot niya ang tingin sa buong shop, pero alangan namang mahulaan niya ‘yun, eh wala nga siyang ni isang ideya kung ano bang itsura nung lalaki. Basta alam niya lang lalaki.

Ngumuso naman si Sehun sa espresso na tapos niya ng gawin. “Okay na ba ‘yan? Ako na magbibigay niyan. Dito ka lang, tapusin mo ‘yung last order. Tapos, hintayin mo ko makabalik, ituturo ko sa’yo kung saang table mo ihahatid ‘yang order.”

Agad namang ipinatong ni Jongin ang inumin sa tray, nilagay na din ni Sehun ang croissant na kasama nito. Pagkaalis nito dala ang order, agad na tinapos ni Jongin ang huling order para sa kanyang _Cinderella._

_Wooh shet parang eye-ball lang. First time magkikita! Ay, uso pa ba ‘yung word na eye-ball—?_

Tinapos niya ang inumin at inilagay ang isang slice ng blueberry cheesecake sa isang plato kasama ng mga kubyertos. Ni-ready niya na din ang tissue— _teka, dapat ko bang isulat ‘yung number ko? Shet Jongin advance ka mag-isip—_ at siniguradong malinis ang pagkakalagay niya ng bawat piraso.

Ah, paano nga pala ‘yung sapatos? Dadalhin niya na ba, o mamaya na lang? Pero okay lang naman na dalhin na, at kahit oo na _weird_ siya kasi nililinis niya ‘yon araw-araw (siyempre inaalikabok, sanitary purposes lang ano ba kayo), parang hindi pa din naman ata hygienic na bitbitin ‘yung sapatos kasabay ng pagkain. Tsaka baka tumapon pa ‘yung tray ng pagkain! Okay, ‘wag na lang, risky eh.

At nang makabalik na si Sehun sa likod ng counter, triple na ang kaba ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung ano at sino ang dapat niyang asahan. _Don’t get your hopes up, but don’t let yourself down—_ maraming salamat sa pagbabasa ng The Kim Principles.

Ibinaba ni Sehun ang tray sa isang rack sa ilalim ng counter at hinarap si Jongin. “’Tol pare tsong dude,” umakbay ito sa kanya at hinarap siya sa direksyon ng likuran ng shop: medyo hindi inuupuan dahil ang atmospera doon ay nakakaantok, gayon at ang kapeng ipinunta nila dito ay pampagising; hindi din iyon masyadong natatamaan ng araw, meron naman na katabi ng floor to ceiling na bintana pero hindi pa din masyadong maliwanag; at kung gusto mong mapag-isa at ng katahimikan sa sarili, doon ka umupo. “Siya. Siya na ‘yan at wala ng iba pa.”

Pareho silang nakatingin sa nag-iisang lalaki na nakaupo sa likuran. Nakayuko—o nakasubsob—ito kaya hindi makita ni Jongin (okay dagdag kaba factor ulit), pero _ulo pa lang at ‘yung liit ng katawan, ang cute cute cute na agad!_

Napalunok naman si Jongin. “Okay…”

“Go for gold, Jognog, big boy ka na.” at tinapik siya ni Sehun sa braso saka bumitaw at mahina siyang itinulak paalis.

Kinuha niya na muna ang tray na naglalaman ng order nito at saka naglakad papunta sa lalaki. Pero bago iyon, siyempre chineck niya muna ang buhok at damit niya sa repleksyon niya doon sa monitor ng computer. Ayos, lezzgo barista boi.

Dala ang tray, nilapitan niya ang table ng lalaki at mahinang tumikhim para mapansin siya nito.

“Uhm, excuse me po, sir. Order niyo po.”

Tumingala ang lalaki at—

Kung wala siyang kontrol sa kanyang sariling katawan, malamang ay nakasalampak na siya sa lapag ngayon dahil—sobrang nakakapanlambot ng tuhod ang ganda ng mga mata nito.

Para bang ilang taon silang nagtitigan lang dahil pareho silang tila ba nabighani sa kani-kanilang mga nakita, kulang na lang talaga mag-slowmo ‘yung lahat ng bagay sa paligid tapos mag-fade, tipong silang dalawa lang ‘yung naka-HD tapos kumakanta pa din si Ate Moira sa likod kasi nga background music, ‘di ba.

 _Record scratch_ —

Naputol ang moment dahil nagitla si Jongin ng medyo gumalaw ang mga nilalaman ng tray na hawak niya, jusko muntik na mag-tip over at mahulog. Mas nakakahiya ‘yun dahil magkakalat pa siya sa harap nitong cute na cute niyang _Cinderella_ (puta this ito na talaga ‘yun friends!).

“U-uh, order niyo po, uhm,” ibinaba niya na ang tray ay isa-isang inilapag ang iced americano at blueberry cheesecake, kasama ng mga kobyertos at tissue. Nang matapos, awkward na tumayo ang si Jongin doon at nag-iinit na ang mukha. Grabe talaga. “’Y-yung… sapatos po pala—“

“O-okay lang ba na maupo ka muna dito?”

_Lord, positive, cute na talaga buong pagkatao niya. Salamat po ten to the twenty-first power._

Makakatanggi ba naman ang gwapong barista boi sa request nitong anghel na ‘to? Siyempre hindi! “Ayos lang naman po, uhm, malapit na din naman po ako mag-break.” Dahan-dahang umupo si Jongin sa upuang nasa harap nito, at inilagay na muna ang tray sa ibabaw ng kanyang mga hita.

Nahihiyang ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya, at itinaas ang kanyang kamay sa itaas ng mesa para makipag-shake hands. “Kyungsoo Do, diyan lang ako nagtatrabaho sa tapat.” Mahinang sambit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Kinakalma naman ni Jongin ang kanyang sarili sa mga oras na ito. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa sobang swerte niya. Hinawakan niya ang (malambot na) kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin Kim, uhm, barista ako dito pero tingin ko obvious na naman ‘di ba…hehe.” Ay, kailangan ba talaga ‘yung _hehe_? Parang tanga lang Jongin ha. Nang ma-realize niyang hawak niya pa rin pala ang kamay nito, agad siyang bumitaw at inilagay ulit ang sarili niyang mga kamay sa ilalim, nag-iinit ang mukha sa hiya. Pero mukhang parehas lang naman silang nasa iisang pahina kaya nevermind, okay lang ‘yan.

“Sige, kain ka na. Baka nakakaabala pa pala ako sa’yo.” Oo nga pala, baka lunch break din nitong si Kyungsoo kaya siya nandito. Kakasimula lang naman ng kay Jongin kaya madami pa siyang oras.

Mukhang ngayon nga lang din naalala ni Kyungsoo na may pagkain nga pala siya, at natutunaw na ‘yung mga yelo sa Americano niya. Yikes. “Hindi! Ayos lang, hindi ka naman nakakaabala sakin…”

“Ganito na lang, uhm, Kyungsoo. Kain ka na muna tapos babalikan na lang kita. Usap tayo mamaya konti,” Offer ni Jongin, dahil baka lalong mahiya pa si Kyungsoo sa harap niya at hindi makakain nang ayos kapag nandito siya. “Pero hindi sa ayaw kitang makausap ha! Ayaw ko lang kasi na, ano, nahihiya kang kumain dahil nandito ako.” Pagmamadali niyang idinagdag.

Gets naman ni Kyungsoo ang punto niya, at parang medyo na-relieve pa ito. Mas madali kung isang baso lang ng tubig ang nasa harap nila, hindi masyadong awkward.

Mabuti naman at ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Sige, okay lang ‘yun. Lunch break mo din ‘di ba?” tumango si Jongin. “Kain ka na din muna. See you.” Saka lang napansin ni Jongin na _hugis puso_ pala ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Ilang minuto pa lang at unti-unti niya ng natutuklasan ang bawat kagandahan nito.

Dala ang walang laman na tray, tumayo na si Jongin at abot-langit ang ngiti na naglakad papunta sa likod ng counter nang may talbog ang bawat yapak. Pansin naman kaagad ni Sehun ang saya na bumabalot sa kanyang kaibigan at masayang masaya din siya para dito.

“Mukhang mission success ka boy, ah. Proud trops here,” itinaas nito ang kanyang palad para sa isang high five na binigay naman ni Jongin. “Anyare?”

Walang makakapag-pababa ng mood ni Jongin ngayong araw, masayang masaya siya dahil una at huli sa lahat, feeling niya si Kyungsoo na ang major plot twist ng buhay niya. Ramdam na ramdam niya na talaga. “Ayos lang, pre. Wala pa kaming masyadong napag-uusapan pero hulog na hulog na ko sa kanya,” hindi pa din maalis ang kanyang ngiti. “Babalikan ko siya doon mamaya, sabi ko kasi kumain na muna siya. Speaking of pala pre, kain na din muna ako. Bibilisan ko lang tapos dadating na din si Kuya Yixing.”

Nagmadali siyang kumain (sorry po Mama Kim hindi niya masyadong ninamnam ‘yung kalderetang luto mo po) dahil ayaw niyang paghintayin si Kyungsoo sa labas. Pareho silang may oras na hinahabol at limitado ang landian time na nakalaan para sa kanilang dalawa. May salamin doon sa breakroom kaya sinigurado niyang maayos pa din ang itsura niya at walang mumu ng kanin sa bibig niya, dahil turn-off ‘yun mga kapatid.

Nag-spray lang siya ulit ng konting axe chocolate para combination ng sweet at manly, ‘di ba. Medyo overwhelming kasi kapag literal na amoy lalaki, eh. Pa-impress lang ng konti kay Kyungsoo. Paglabas niya napansin naman ni Sehun ang ginawa niya at hindi nito napigilang ngumisi, pero at least pinigilan niyang tumawa. Nag-effort naman siya kahit papaano.

At sa kabutihang palad ay mukhang sakto lang ang timing niya dahil tapos na din kumain si Kyungsoo. Dumating na din pala si Kuya Yixing dahil siya na ang nakatoka sa paggawa ng drinks, at siguro ay siya ang nagligpit ng pinagkainan ni Kyungsoo. Hanggang alas tres lang ang shift ni Jongin at ala una y media na, ang tanging trabaho niya na lang para sa natitirang oras ay puro clean up. Hindi naman magagalit si Kuya Myeon kung malalaman niya na kaya medyo nags-slack off si Jongin ngayon ay dahil meron siyang _medyo-date._ Pero getting to know each other pa lang naman iyon, eh. Tapos very limited time lang, kaya medyo-date lang talaga.

At dahil nga limited time lang, lumapit na siya ulit kay Kyungsoo. Dalawang basong tubig na lang ang nasa table nito. Napisil naman ang kanyang puso dahil sa kabaitan nito at naisip pa siya.

“Hi,” bati ni Jongin at umupo na siya muli sa pwesto niya kanina.

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo sa biglaan niyang presensya at nanlaki pa lalo ang mga mata nito. _Sobrang cute talaga!_

“H-hi,” mahina niyang bati pabalik.

“So,”

“Uhm…”

Itong dalawang ‘to, siguro kung nandito si Baekhyun iritableng iritable na siya sa nakikita niya, at malamang ay alam na alam na ng dalawang ito kung gaano sila ka-awkward sa mga oras na ‘to.

Napagdesisyunan ni Jongin na siya na lang ang magsisimula. “So… ‘yung sapatos mo. Two weeks na nung nakuha ko ‘yan doon sa R. Papa station, umatras kasi muna ako para paunahin ‘yung mga tao na nagmamadaling makasakay,” kinukutkot niya ang sobrang balat sa gilid ng kanyang kuko dahil, wala lang, wala siyang ibang magalaw eh. “Kasama ka na dun.”

“Ah…” ilang beses na kumurap si Kyungsoo at nang tignan niya ang mukha nito ay para bang hindi na nawawala ang pula sa mga pisngi nito. Okay lang, cute naman, eh. “Sa totoo lang, akala ko talaga naitapon na ‘yun nung araw na naiwan ko ‘yun doon. Hindi ko na din naman binalak na balikan, nakakahiya na kasi, eh,” tumingin siya kay Jongin saglit, at mahirap talagang hindi mapansin ang mahahabang pilikmata nito kahit medyo natatakpan ng frame ng salamin niya. “Sabi naman ni Baekhyun—kaibigan ko—baka daw may makakuha nung sapatos ko tapos, a-ano, uhm…” hindi niya maituloy ang sasabihin dahil, _nakakahiyang sabihin, okay._ Kaso nasimulan niya na, eh. Intriga much na tuloy si Jongin.

“…Tapos?” usig pa ni Jongin.

“’W-wag na lang pala, ‘di na importante ‘yun!”

Pero napukaw na ang interes ni Jongin. Lalo pa kasing namula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at pati na din ang tenga nito, kaya hindi pwedeng hindi niya iyon malaman.

“Sige na, Kyungsoo, okay lang ‘yan. Hindi naman ako judgmental, eh.”

“Sigurado ka ah…?”

“Oo naman.”

“Talaga? Promise? Hindi ka mawiwirduhan sakin?”

“Hindi, Kyungsoo. Cross my heart, mamatay man ako ngayon din!”

“Sige, ah…” napabuntong hininga ang binata. “Sabi ni Baekhyun, kung may makakuha man daw ng sapatos ko at maibalik sakin… siya daw ‘yung, uh, p-prince charming ko…” at tuluyan na siyang nagtakip ng mukha gamit ang dalawa niyang kamay.

Okay.

Uhm, kung hindi niya pa talaga _the one_ itong si Kyungsoo Do, hindi niya na alam. Siguro _the right one,_ o ‘di kaya ay ang _the special one, the lucky one_ (charot) _,_ _the only one for me, soulmate, significant other—_ pucha, you name it! Lahat na ata ng pwedeng itawag sa taong inilaan ng tadhana para sa’yo, ‘yun si Kyungsoo sa kanya! Minsan talaga ‘yung mga bagay na ‘di mo inaasahang mangyari, ‘yun ‘yung may pinakamalaking role sa buhay mo.

“Kyungsoo, okay lang, hindi ‘yun weird.”

Pero nahihiya pa din si Kyungsoo, kaya sumilip lang ito sa pagitan ng mga siwang ng kanyang daliri. “Talaga ba…”

Tumango naman si Jongin. Grabe, sure na sure na siya dito sa cute na lalaking ito. “Hindi talaga weird. Kasi sinabi ko din sa sarili ko na kung sino man ‘yung may-ari ng sapatos, siya si Cinderella ko.” Ayan ha, sinabi niya na. Ito na ‘yung peak ng landian session nila, nagkabunyagan na, eh!

Nanahimik saglit ang dalawa, parehong nagliliyab ang mukha. Nagkakahiyaan na naman.

­ _Riiiiiiiiing!_ (ding dong)

Halos mapatalon ang dalawa sa lakas ng ringtone ni Kyungsoo. May tumatawag sa kanya, si Baekhyun.

Tumingin siya kay Jongin saglit upang magpaalam kung pwede niya itong sagutin, at tumango naman ito na may kasamang ngiti.

“Hello, Baek?”

“ _Kyung, alam kong kinikilig ka pa diyan at ineenjoy ang fine piece of man mo na malamang jowa mo na ngayon—“_

“Baek, bakit ka tumawag?”

“ _Oo nga pala—bakla! Tapos na break, balik ka na dito! Hanap ka na ni Mr Dimasalang, may documents pa daw siya na hinihingi.”_

Sa sinabing iyon ni Baekhyun, medyo nag-panic ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at napatingin ito sa relo niya sa kanyang palapulsuhan. “Tangina—‘di ko napansin ‘yung oras! Sige, sige. Balik na ko now, bye!” pinatay niya na ang linya at dali-daling lumagok ng tubig na nasa mesa—andon pa pala ‘yun—saka tumingin kay Jongin na punung-puno ng lungkot at panghihinayang. “Sorry, uhm, Jongin. Kailangan ko na bumalik sa trabaho,” ngumiti siya at naghugis puso muli ang kanyang labi. “Next time, dapat pareho tayong walang work, ha? Thank you sa time mo.” Tumayo na siya at nagpagpag ng kanyang damit, ngumiti ulit siya kay Jongin at akmang aalis na.

Pero masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari at hindi pwedeng palagpasin ni Jongin ang pagkakataon na ito ngayon kaya tumayo din siya. “Saglit lang, Kyungsoo,” nagmamadali niyang sinabi bago pa man tuluyang makaalis si Kyungsoo sa harap niya (wait lang, point out lang ni Jongin ‘yung height difference nila, ang cute kasi). “Pwede ko bang makuha ‘yung number mo? Sabi mo kasi… next time…” pahina ng pahina ang boses niya sa bandang dulo ng kanyang pangungusap, kinikilig kasi siya, ano ba kayo.

Namula ulit si Kyungsoo at tumango. Agad namang kinuha ni Jongin ang cellphone niya na nakatago sa bulsa ng kanyang pantalon at inilagay iyon sa tamang setting, saka niya inabot kay Kyungsoo.

“Uhm, ito na.” At ibinalik niya na ang cellphone matapos niyang ilagay ang kanyang number, at pangalan na _Kyungsoo._ Very simple, ha.

“Thank you, text na lang kita, okay lang ba ‘yun?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Oo naman. Anytime.”

At ito na naman sila, nagtititigan habang nakangiti na parang mga tanga. _Tanga sa pag-ibig, mamsh._

Siguro aabutin pa sila doon ng new year kung hindi tumunog ulit ang cellphone ni Kyungsoo, tumatawag ulit kasi si Baekhyun. Update siguro kung nasaang lupalop na siya, eh katapat lang naman ng building ‘yung shop.

“Sige, alis na ko. Salamat ulit ha, Jongin!”

Naglakad na siya palabas ng shop, pero bago pa man siya tuluyang makalabas ay tumingin ulit siya kay Jongin at kumaway ng konti, with matching heart-shaped smile, lahat para lang kay Jongin.

Si Jongin naman, nasa ere na.

 

 

\--

 

 

Ilang buwan na simula noong maging regular sa shop si Kyungsoo. Dalawang buwan matapos nilang magkakilala ni Jongin, sinimulan na siyang ligawan nito. Araw-araw din silang nagte-text, kung minsan ay tawag, kapag feel nila pareho.

May pagkakataon pa nga na isang gabi ay tumawag si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na umiiyak, napagalitan daw kasi siya ng department head nila dahil mayroon siyang maling file na naturn-in. Buong gabi siyang pinatahan ni Jongin at kinausap, kung anu-ano lang ang sinabi para makalimutan na ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari sa kanya. Nakarating sila sa usapan ng mga dating relasyon ni Jongin, kung bakit hindi na niya naisip pa na magmahal ulit dahil pare-pareho lang sila ng gusto sa kanya. Walang matino at walang reasonable. Kaya naman noong nakilala niya si Kyungsoo, tila ba nagbago ang lahat. Kung dati ay ayos na siya sa kung ano man ang buhay niya at hihintayin niya na lang ang tamang pagkakataon para sa next step ng kanyang buhay, ay bigla namang dumating ang major plot twist ng kwento ni Jongin.

Nakakatawa lang dahil imbis na kumalma na si Kyungsoo ay lalo pa atang napaiyak ni Jongin.

“ _Nakakainis ka naman, eh. Masyado kang sweet diyan, parang gusto na tuloy kitang sagutin ngayon.”_

“Bakit hindi? Doon din naman tayo papunta, ‘di ba, Soo?”

“ _Baliw ka. Siyempre malungkot ako ngayon, mamaya nagte-take advantage ka lang.”_ pabirong sagot nito sa kanya.

“Siyempre joke lang, ikaw naman. Kaya kong maghintay sa’yo kahit gaano pa katagal, nakapagtiis nga ako ng 22 years na hindi ka pa dumadating sakin eh, ano pa ‘yung isa o higit pang taon.”

Hay nako Jongin. Ang swabe mo talaga.

At least naman napatawa niya na ang kanyang Kyungsoo. Mas okay na ‘yung ganitong nagbibiruan kaysa naririnig niya ang malungkot na boses at hikbi nito sa kabilang linya.

“ _Oo na, sige na. Pero hindi na kita paghihintayin ng matagal, baka mawala ka pa, eh.”_

“Sinasagot mo na ba ako ngayon?”

_“Hindi pa. Pero malalaman mo din ‘yan, soon.”_

At doon ay lalong gumanda ang kanilang usapan hanggang sa antukin na si Kyungsoo. Ayaw niya daw ma-late kagaya ng nangyari sa kanya noon at puro kamalasan ang inabot niya. Pero hindi niya sasabihin kay Jongin na kung hindi siguro dahil sa nangyaring iyon noong araw na ‘yon, siguro ay hindi sila magkakilala ng lalaking nagpapatibok ng puso niya ngayon.

Kinabukasan, bumisita si Jongin sa kanilang opisina at dinalhan siya ng almusal. Siya daw ang personal na naghanda nito para sa kanya, at siyempre dahil gusto niyang sumaya si Kyungsoo sa buong araw ay siya na din ang personal na nagdala nito. Akala pa nga nung mga empleyado doon ay siya ang anak ng may-ari ng kompanya, sino ba namang hindi mag-aakala sa kanya non eh itsura pa lang ni Jongin artistahin na.

At siyempre, masayang masaya sina Baekhyun at Jongdae para sa kanilang baby Kyung dahil sa wakas hindi na ito isang awkward turtle. Kahit pa hirap sa trabaho, may dahilan pa din ito na maging masaya araw-araw dahil sa isang Jongin Kim na hindi pumapalya sa pagpapangiti sa kanilang kaibigan.

 

 

 

Tapos ng maglunch si Kyungsoo sa _Café por la Pepe_ at pabalik na siya sa opisina. Kasalukuyan siyang naghihintay na magpula ang ilaw ng stoplight para makatawid na. Kasama niyang kumain si Baekhyun kanina kaso may dadaanan pa daw siya sa mall kaya pinauna niya ng bumalik si Kyungsoo.

Habang naghihintay sa gilid ng kalsada at sa silong ng isang shed, tumunog ang kanyang cellphone. Text galing kay Jongin

**Jongin ko <3**

_Soo, may naiwan ka ulit dito._

Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo dahil cellphone at wallet lang naman ang dinadala niya tuwing lumalabas siya. Kinapa niya ang pitaka sa bulsa at, nandoon pa din naman. Hawak niya ang cellphone niya kaya imposibleng iyon. Natatawa man siya pero tinignan niya ang kanyang mga paa at—siyempre, suot niya pa din ang kanyang sapatos. Walang labis, walang kulang.

Nag-reply naman siya kaagad.

**Me**

_Ha? Parang wala naman?_

**Jongin ko <3**

_Halika rito, kunin mo._

_Naiwan mo dito yung puso ko, kunin mo na kasi sa’yo lang naman ‘to._

Mas mapula pa ang mukha ni Kyungsoo kaysa sa stoplight na hinihintay niya. Pero paano pa nga ba siya makakatawid kung ang pokus niya ay nandoon kay Jongin, at parang gusto niya ng bumalik sa shop?

Pero minsan lokaret din ‘tong si Kyungsoo, eh. Kaya babawi siya kay Jongin.

**Me**

_Sige, boyfriend. Balik ako dyan._

Oh, ano ka ngayon Jongin Kim? Kala mo ikaw lang may kaya niyan? Si Kyungsoo din!

**Jongin ko <3**

_Hinihintay ka na ng Prince Charming mo, Sooderella. ;)_

Oops.

 

 

Kyungsoo Do: 1 point.

Jongin Kim: naka-iskor ng boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYAN NA NGA. perstaym ko actually magsulat ng pagkahaba-haba! salamat sa pagtangkilik jusko day. nanyo nakakaiyak kayo kasi sabi nyo nakakatawa yung mga jokes ko dito!!!!!!!! di ako makapaniwala!!!!!!!!!!! minsa talaga words of affirmation ang need ko para maniwala akong di ako corny eh lol pero salamat dahil sinubukan ko naman, at wag sana kayo magsawa. labyu ol para sa kaisoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> heads up lang dahil ang nangyaring pagkaiwan ng sapatos sa lrt station ay real life, nakwento lang sakin ng friend ko (na nagbigay nung prompt) pero the rest na yung sa cafe and all that shit, sa akin na yun. malandi lang talaga ako kaya inechos ko na siya. sabi sa inyo eh simple lang talaga to dapat pero ginawa kong complicated. *shrugs*
> 
> ATE MILLA THANK YOU HA NAKATAPOS NA NAMAN AKO NG PANGALAWANG GAWA KO. SISIGURADUHIN KO NA YUNG 3RD AND LAST AY HINDI ULIT BASURA KASI I DONT WANNA DISAPPOINT HAHAHA (pasalamatan nyo po siya kasi kung hindi dahil sa kanya di ako magsusulat kaya MAGSULAT NA DIN KAYO OKAY) hay grabe SALAMAT SA PAGLAAN NG ORAS NA BASAHIN ITO!!!! U DA BEST <3
> 
>  
> 
> SA INYONG LAHAT THANKS!!!!!!! SUSULAT PA KO PAG MAY TIME!!!!!!! usap us sa twitter @katsukibooty mwah mwah

**Author's Note:**

> post ko ang part 2 mamayang hapon/gabi! putspa dapat talaga gumagawa ako ng assignments ko pero ito pinagpupuyatan ko (charot gusto ko din naman)


End file.
